An Effect of Lycanthropy
by Spamsterlady
Summary: Remus is affected by one of the effects of being a werewolf, severe horniness. SBxRL Slashy Lemons Yes it's pretty much a plotless smut fic, but what could be better than that?


_Happy Valentines Day my darlings! 3_

An Effect of Lycanthropy

Remus Lupin stared over the top of his book at the two flying boys above him.

He'd been trying to pay attention to the book (_A Study of the Behavioral Habits of Werewolves_) ever since James and Sirius had drug him onto the quidditch pitch... three hours ago. And yet, he'd read only about six pages total.

It wasn't his fault. Normally he would be devouring the book, but with the full moon only a few days away, he was more interested in devouring something else.

Which is why he'd been covertly staring at Sirius' bum for the last three hours.

Remus sighed softly and looked down at his book.

Merlin's beard! It was bad enough that fate had made him a werewolf but being gay too? Someone really hated him.

With a heavier sigh, Remus chose a random sentence and began reading.

_'During the week preceding a werewolf's transformation at the full moon, his or her libido is intensified._

_A werewolf must achieve sexual release daily. If release is not achieved, the werewolf will go into what is called a 'rut'. In a 'rut' the werewolf will experience pure animalistic lust and seek relief from the sexual tension. The werewolf will seek sexual intercourse with reckless abandon, regardless of the harm it could cause the victim.'_

Remus scowled at the book. He knew all too well how his body reacted to the full moon.

Anything and everything could set him off, making him happy that the Hogwarts robes were so roomy.

Remus absently turned the page and his jaw dropped.

"Oh my lord." He muttered.

The entire page was taken up by a large drawing, he had to turn the page to see it correctly.

It depicted a man half-transformed into a werewolf bent over and howling. That was not so surprising. The part that had Remus stunned was the androgynous being on all fours below the beast, it's face contorted in a mix of pleasure and pain. The werewolf was in the process of mounting his... victim.

Remus gulped and blushed as the image made his thoughts wander mercilessly to let him imagine himself... gripping Sirius' hips as he-

"Good book?" Remus jumped, the book falling from his hands. He looked up into Sirius' grinning face and his face grew a darker shade of red.

Sirius' grin faded slightly and he looked concerned.

"You alright Moony?" Remus quickly nodded, self consciously twitching his robes to more securely cover his lap.

"Y-yes, just warm is all."

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin. "Then take off those bloody robes." Remus couldn't help but notice that Sirius had already shed his robes and school shirt. The black muggle shirt with the words 'The Who' emblazoned across the front clung to his skin perfectly.

Remus' pants were feeling awfully tight...

A hand waved in front of his face.

"Helloooo... Moony, I said maybe you should take off the robes. Especially if your mind is going all wonky." The werewolf shook his head. Taking off his robes right now was not the best idea right now.

"Okay, well we are finished. James headed off to the shower and I came up here to get you."

It was then that he noticed that Sirius has hovering in front of the stands on his broom.

"Oh." Remus said lamely.

"So, want a ride down?" Remus almost laughed aloud but gave a crooked grin instead. Oh yeah, that would be great...

_'Oi, Moony. Can you move your book, it's stabbing my back.'_

_'That's not my book...'_

Yeah... not happening.

"No, my legs need to stretch after sitting here for hours." He said accusingly.

Sirius stuck his tongue out in an extremely childish gesture.

"Have it your way. Meet us outside the locker room." With that he turned and headed towards the ground. Remus watched him for a moment, admiring the way the other boy's hips moved with his broom. Then, with a sigh, he retrieved his book and stood up to start the arduous climb down.

What he needed was to find a nice secluded corner and have a good wank. As he started descending the long flight of stairs, his erection strained against the front of his jeans. Yes, his first act would be to have that wank.

By the time he made it to the bottom of the stairs he was almost panting with the friction that his pants had caused. He leaned against the stone wall, behind the archway that would let him back onto the grounds near the locker rooms.

His hand strayed down towards his groin. James and Sirius would both be in the showers for a while and no one else should be coming by this way.

He fingered the top button of his pants. Yes... he just needed to...

"Moony?"

Remus jumped abruptly, his hand flying to his chest as he gasped. James walked around the corner, his raven hair still wet.

"Oh, James. You startled me." James grinned and habitually pushed his hand through his hair.

"I was wondering where you got off too. I'm heading back up to the castle, Sirius told me to tell you to go on ahead. He'll catch up later." Remus nodded, straightening up from his position against the wall. James cocked his head to the side and furrowed his brow.

"You okay?" Remus nodded furiously.

"Fine, Fine. Just a... long climb." James shot him a strange look but didn't comment. Instead he shrugged and turned back towards the castle, his broomstick over his shoulder.

Remus shook out his robes and began to follow him.

What had he been thinking? Trying to wank right there in the open. Just because he was horny doesn't mean he should lose all self control.

Losing self control... His overstimulated mind began to wander again. In his mind's eye he imagined going back to the locker room and ravishing Sirius. He shook his head firmly.

No, Sirius was his best friend. He wouldn't... couldn't do that. Besides, Sirius fancied girls. Big busted, tiny waisted girls who giggled whenever he came near. Not slim, brown haired book worms who were also his best mates.

A female voice broke through his thoughts.

"James!" The two boys turned to see Lily Evans walking up to them, her hips swinging languidly for James' benefit. She walked up to James and he leaned down to peck her on the lips. Then she turned to give Remus a perky grin.

"Hello Remus. How are you?"

"Fine.... Fine. And you Lily?" She grabbed James' hand and their fingers intertwined. Remus felt a twinge of jealousy. Not because she was holding James' hand, but that she had someone's hand to hold. He really needed to get a hold of himself.

"I'm great. I just finished Professor Slughorn's essay on truth potions." James' blanched.

"That's due tomorrow isn't it?" Both Remus and Lily nodded at him. "Damn. I forgot my book in the locker room. I have to go get it."

Lily thrust out her lower lip and pouted at him. "But I was hoping we could... spend some time together." The look she gave him proved that she didn't mean to study. James' expression was torn between worry about his essay and the temptation of Lily's offer.

Remus sighed. The things he would do for friends.

"I'll go get your book and help you with the essay tonight. Go with Lily." James gave his friend a huge smile.

"Thanks Moony!" Lily smiled and automatically began dragging James away towards the green houses. He twisted his head and called back. "See you later."

Remus scowled at their retreating backs and turned to go back to the locker room.

He really shouldn't have been heading towards the showers, with all that stimuli who knows how he would react. He grinned to himself. He was pretty sure he had enough self control to hazard the chance.

Remus stepped into the locker room and wrinkled his nose in disgust. With his particular condition, he'd gained the ability of a wolf-like nose. The locker room held the smell of years of sweat, soap and, he winced, a little bit of old blood. He waited for his nose to adjust to the scent of testosterone and then made his way to the back of the large room, headed for the set of benches near the showers.

The sound of the showers made him slow down and he took a deep breath. There was the scent that drove him crazy. Sirius.

The other boy smelled of soap, the muggle cologne he wore to piss off his parents and his own personal, musky scent. He inhaled the heady scent deeply, a smile caressing his lips. Then he shook himself firmly. No, he could not think of Sirius that way right now, not in his state.

Remus walked firmly towards the bench that held the book, snatched up the small object, turned to leave and stopped dead. He was facing the showers and, through the steam, he could see Sirius. A buck-naked, soaking wet Sirius.

The werewolf's eyes widened as the sight made his hormones go haywire. The other boy, oblivious to his audience, continued scrubbing his hair. Remus watched as the soapy water flowed down his tanned back to flow over his buttocks and between his legs to his thighs. He gulped and stepped back, only to run into a set of lockers. Sirius had procured a bar of soap and was now lathering his chest and stomach. Remus had never wanted to be an inanimate object more in his life. His thoughts flew around his head in a whirl as he debated on an action.

Merlin, he had to get out of here before he did something rash. He once again turned to leave but a soft sound reached his ears and he stopped. He'd thought he'd heard...

"-mus." He turned back to look at Sirius and blood rushed to his cheeks as he blushed. The other boy now had one hand braced against the wall as the water cascaded over him, his other hand was at waist level making unmistakable movements. Not that the soft moans Remus could hear weren't clue enough, or the way Sirius' muscles in his lower back and bum contracted...

Now Remus knew he really had to leave, because a very dominant part of his brain was telling him to go jump Sirius' bones immediately. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

He HAD to ignore this and listen to the smaller part of his brain that told him that it was very, very wrong to be watching Sirius masturbate and very, very wrong to wish that it was his hand that was touching the other boy. He ha-

"Remus." His eyes flew open, thinking he was caught. No, Sirius was still involved in, err, activities. "Ahh... Re...mus..."

Remus' jaw dropped. _Oh my god. _His mouth worked noiselessly. Sirius was touching himself... and saying his name. He felt at once embarassed, confused and hornier than ever.

He walked forward without thinking about it. He stepped onto the wet stone and the steam made his hair stick to his face. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he kept walking forwards, right up behind Sirius.

The raven haired boy was still gasping and arching his back into his hand, his eyes still closed against the onslaught of water.

"Nnnn...Moony..." He said loudly, his movements quickening.

"Padfoot." Remus said, his voice hoarse. The other boy jumped and lost his footing on the wet floor. Remus automatically reached out to try and catch the other boy, and they both ended up tumbling to the stone floor.

They landed in the most cliche way possible, with Sirius lying on top of Remus and their noses inches apart. They stayed like that for a long moment before Sirius scrambled off of the werewolf and turned the water off. Remus sat up slowly, wiping soaked bangs out of his eyes. _That was NOT the way that was supposed to go. _Though Remus didn't know how it was supposed to have gone. _Stupid, sod__ding hormonal instincts._

In the silence, they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked Remus softly, apparently ignoring the fact that he was naked with a hard-on.

This was something Remus couldn't ignore as easily but he tried to keep his eyes on Sirius' face as he nodded.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing in here?" Sirius asked suddenly and Remus winced to realize that the other boy was blushing a deep crimson.

"Getting a book for James." He muttered and pointed to the object in question, which was by now completely drenched. Much as Remus was himself, he realized.

"And scaring the pants off of me in the shower...?" Remus' cheeks flushed.

"Uhh.... for the record, you aren't wearing pants..." Sirius' lips twitched.

"No... but why did you come into the shower?" Remus blushed.

"I heard you moan and thought you were in pain and..." He trailed off when Sirius' eyebrows rose.

"Moony... we both know that you saw me having a wank. I just want to know why you came into the shower." Remus sighed and took a deep breath, then looked Sirius in the eye.

"I heard you say my name." Sirius' eyes widened and he fell back off his heels onto his rump.

"You heard me?" Remus watched the flush on the other boy's body deepen and nodded.

"Oh. Well, that wasn't exactly the way I was hoping to tell you but..." Sirius smiled, still blushing, and looked up at Remus. His expression was serious, which was so not Sirius. (_a/n: I couldn't resist!)_

"Moony, I fancy blokes and the bloke that I fancy right now is you. So you can ignore me or hate me or whatever but just-"

He was cut off as Remus began laughing.

"...don't laugh at me." Sirius ended softly and Remus shook his head swiftly, still laughing.

"No. No. _Hic. _Sirius, it's not that!" Remus grinned from ear to ear. "No. What's so funny is that I'm the same way. I fancy you too."

Remus was almost giddy with relief and happiness. Sirius stared at the werewolf.

"Really? You're not messing with me are you Moony?" Remus, over his fit of laughing but still smiling, shook his head.

"No, Sirius, I'm being completely honest. I like you. I have for a long time." It was Sirius' turn to grin.

"Well that's that then." He said, right before grabbing Remus and kissing him.

Remus gasped that was not what he had been expecting. Yet, he wasn't going to stop it either.

He joined the kiss happily, his hands reaching up to tangle themselves in Sirius' long hair.

It didn't take long at all for Remus' breathing to heighten, especially when Sirius moved away from the werewolf's lips to kiss a line along his jaw. Sirius pressed closer, sucking on Remus' neck softly.

Remus was panting now, and with their close contact he could feel Sirius' erection pressing against his stomach. He dithered on how to proceed but finally he brought his fingers to wrap around Sirius.

The boy gasped and clutched at Remus' robes when Remus gripped him.

"Nnn... what're you..." Remus smiled slightly, surprising himself with his boldness.

"You didn't finish." He said simply and began to pump the other boy. Sirius began to gasp, his fingers tightening their hold.

"M-moony...." He moaned loudly. Remus himself began to pant. There was something overbearingly erotic about Sirius moaning in his ear. He leaned down and laid a trail of kisses along Sirius' neck, licking softly.

Then Sirius' breathing hitched and Remus felt his body stiffen against his. He knew that the other boy was about to climax and he made his movements slower but firmer.

Sirius groaned and shuddered against the werewolf.  
"Remus...nnn... Please." Remus gave a small smirk before accelerating his ministrations. Sirius was moaning again and Remus could feel his hips thrusting forward slightly. He grazed his teeth across Sirius' neck and felt the other boy shiver slightly.  
Then, on some sudden impulse, he bit down on Sirius' neck, hard. Sirius cried out, his voice echoing off the stone walls as he came. His hot seed splattered across Remus' hand and onto his already soaked robes.

Remus still had his lips on Sirius' neck and he started when the coppery taste of blood invaded his mouth. He pulled away and looked at Sirius' neck. His bite had broken the skin slightly, just enough for a small ribbon of blood to run down his neck. Remus frowned and licked up the trail before he came to his senses.

"Oh my god." He pulled away and made eye contact with Sirius, who was still shaking softly. "Oh god. Sirius are you okay?"

Sirius chuckled, leaning back onto his knees.

"I'm fine, Moony. Actually... better than fine. That was... well... that was incredible." He touched his neck softly, and winced. "I might have to wear a scarf for a while though."

Sirius chuckled. "Well, Mr. Lupin, who knew you could be so rough?"

Remus smiled a bit. "I got caught up. Are you sure I didn't hurt you?"

Sirius nodded at him. "I'm pretty sure that's the hardest I've ever come actually." With a raised eyebrow he looked down at Remus' clothes.

Remus surveyed himself and realized that his stomach was sprayed with Sirius' semen. His hand too, was covered in it. He raised the hand to his face and tentatively licked a fingertip. It was faintly salty. He realized that Sirius was watching him with a small grin.

Remus watched the other boy's grin turn roguish.

Suddenly Sirius reached forward and his hand came in contact with Remus' crotch. He felt his already hard cock grow harder still.

"Oh." He gasped. Sirius chuckled.

"I think I should return the favor. And get you out of these wet clothes." He began to help Remus shed his clothing. It didn't take long at all for his clothes to be in a heap and for him to be sitting naked in the shower with Sirius.

His blush deepened as he watched the other boy look him up and down, a grin on his face. Sirius leaned forward and touched a finger to the tip of Remus' cock. Remus shuddered softly, exhaling harshly.

The finger traced down to the base and then Sirius' long fingers wrapped around his member. He squeezed softly and Remus bit his lip against a soft moan. Then Sirius slowly slid his hand along Remus' length and he couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his lips.

Sirius caught the werewolf's lips with his owns and kissed him softly, tenderly. Remus' hands made their way up to the other boy's bare shoulders and he wrapped his arms around his neck.

Remus was gasping against Sirius' lips. He had already been wound up so hard that his climax came swiftly, surprising them both.

Remus moaned harshly, his hips jerking slightly as his seed made a mess over Sirius' lower stomach and hand.

Sirius pulled back softly, not disturbing Remus' hold on his neck. He chuckled softly and Remus opened his eyes, still breathing heavily.

"Neglecting your wanks?" Sirius asked with a smile. Remus blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered. Sirius shook his head.

"No need to apologize." He looked down at Remus' lap and then did a double take. When he looked back up at Remus he had an eyebrow raised. "You're still hard."

Remus blushed harder.

"The full moon..." He explained. "I get really horny for a few days. Normally I can calm down after a wank but given my current stimulus... I guess not."

Sirius nodded with a thoughtful expression. Then he reached out to grab Remus' hard cock again.

Remus groaned.

"No, you don't have to." He moaned out softly. Sirius gave his member a long, slow stroke and then let his hand fall. Remus' eyes were slits of pleasure now.

"Well... you could always..." Remus opened his eyes again to see that Sirius was the one blushing now.

"What?" He asked softly, ignoring the ache in his cock. Sirius stared at Remus' lips instead of looking him in the eyes.

"Do me." He said almost incoherently. Remus stared at him, sure that he hadn't heard right. Sirius glanced up and then back down, stumbling over his next words. "I mean, if you wanted to. You don't have to, I mean..." He trailed off.

"Wouldn't that hurt you?" Remus asked hesitantly. Sirius looked up at him, his blush darker now. He shook his head.

"No... I've done it before. Not with anyone else mind you, but Regulus had found these muggle things. Sex toys shaped like, well, and I tried them out and it's not so bad once you get used to them..." He trailed off again, embarrassed that he had told Remus all of that like a blabbering idiot. He watched the other boy's expression. Remus looked thoughtful.

He was, in fact, thinking about how that is exactly what he wanted to do. The werewolf part of him wanted to claim dominance over the other boy and screw him senseless. The human part of him wondered if having sex with Sirius would change their friendship at all. On the other hand, they'd both wanked each other off and it wasn't that much different. Biting at his lower lip he looked at Sirius.

"Are you sure?" Sirius nodded and Remus did the same. They both sat looking at each other before Sirius broke out in a grin. Remus was obviously not going to take charge of the situation.

So Sirius leaned forward and kissed Remus firmly, his teeth catching his lower lip as he pulled back. Then he pulled Remus' arms out from behind his neck. He gave the boy a peck on the lips and then spun around, dropping so he was on his hands and knees.

Remus took in the sight before him and his pulse sped up considerably. His mind went back to the picture in his book and he swallowed. A twinge of lust swept through him, making him want to plunge into the boy in front of him. He fought for control and shuddered.

Reaching behind him he found his pants and pulled the wand from their pocket. He realized that he didn't know what spell to use.

"Lubris." Sirius supplied, looking over his shoulder. Remus nodded and pointed his wand at his erection.

"Lubris." He murmured softly. Immediately, a warm clear liquid covered him. He threw his wand in the general direction of his pants.

Moving onto his knees, he positioned himself behind Sirius. His hands made their way to his sides and down to his hips. He let go with one hand to position his cock in front of the tiny opening.

"Sirius?" Remus' voice was low. Sirius took a breath and made a sound of assent deep in his throat.

Slowly, Remus thrust his hips forward and both boys gasped loudly. Sirius back tensed and his muscles squeezed Remus as the boy slowly slid his member in. It was hot inside Sirius and so very tight. Finally he had his full length in Sirius and the tight heat was almost painful. Neither boy noticed that Remus' nails dug into the other's hips.

They both were gasping, Sirius whimpering faintly at the pain. Remus was much larger and hotter than any of the toys he'd used. He was shuddering, trying to loosen the muscles that were tight around Remus.

He finally relaxed a bit, his arse getting used to the invasion. Remus noticed this and with a gasp pulled back so only the tip of his cock was inside of Sirius. Then he rammed himself back in sharply.

"Oh." Sirius cried out then, the tip of Remus' cock had hit something inside of him that made tendrils of pleasure course through him. The sound made Remus grin and another twinge of pure lust shot through him.

Remus was really, really horny now. He was swept up by an almost animalistic urge to fuck Sirius. All of his hesitation was purged and he gave a groan that was almost a growl. He came up with a fierce rhythm that varied in depth and made him grip Sirius' hips tighter.  
Sirius moaned beneath him, too caught up in pleasure to notice the change in his friend. He thrust his hips back to meet Remus' thrusts, trying to get him to hit that spot again. Whenever he did, Sirius would moan loudly, his eyes shut tightly. With one hand he reached back to grab his own straining erection. He would have lost his balance if it hadn't been for the grip Remus had on his hips. As it were, he slipped forward so that he had to brace himself against his elbows. He laid his head against his forearm, gasping.

Remus realized this and leaned forward, one hand leaving the other boy's hip to wrap around his swollen cock. He pumped it in time with his erratic thrusts, squeezing softly when he got to the base. He was close to the edge again and he slowed his thrusts slightly. Then he carefully pulled Sirius up so that he was on his knees in front of him.

"Nnng." Sirius groaned softly at the change and an arm went to wrap around Remus' neck. Remus placed his lips on Sirius' neck, kissing roughly and biting softly.

He thrusts now caused his cock to hit that spot in Sirius each time and Sirius gave a gasping moaned each time. His eyes shut tightly as Remus began to suck on the hollow on the left side of his neck.

They were both ready to come and Remus noticed this. He slowed the motion of his hand and increased the speed of his thrusts. Sirius' head fell back onto Remus' shoulder as he gasped at the feeling.

"Moony..." He moaned loudly. "Oh... please, Remus..."

Remus grinned again, his teeth grazing the spot he'd been kissing. His grip tightened and he sped his ministrations back up. Remus bit down on Sirius' neck again and Sirius' hips bucked. He came hard, his seed flowing over Remus' hand. His cry echoed off the stone walls.

His muscles clenched around Remus again and the werewolf cried out loudly. His seed poured into Sirius and the other boy gasped at the feeling. They both sat there gasping for a moment, before Sirius tried to turn and kiss Remus. He slipped then on the wet floor and Remus fell to the floor with him.

They both chuckled and Remus kissed Sirius tenderly. He looked at the new bite mark he'd made on Sirius' neck and touched it softly. Sirius winced.

"Sorry." Remus said, leaning forward to kiss the spot. Sirius chuckled.

"I dunno. This whole biting thing isn't so bad and I'll get used to it." Remus smiled at the idea of doing this again and reached out to wrap his arms around Sirius.

"I wonder how James will react." He wondered idly, half asking if this was going to be a secret or not. He felt Sirius shrug and then he heard footsteps on the stone.

Before they could separate or sit up, James walked into view. He looked around and then saw the two of them. A wide grin tore across his face.

"Well finally!" He walked to the shower picked up the sopping book. "You two owe me a new book though." He took in their blank expressions and grinned.

"What? You two didn't think I've noticed how you've been looking at each other lately? I'm not thick. And I'm happy for you." He said, as if reading their minds. "But could you hurry up? Remus, you said you'd help me with that essay and I'm pretty sure Sirius hasn't finished it either." Both of the naked boys nodded and James' grin widened. "Cool. See you guys in the common room."  
With that he turned on his heel and left the locker room. Both boys watched him go before Sirius began to laugh.

"Well I guess that answers that question." Remus nodded, his cheeks burning.

"I guess we should get cleaned up and go do our essays." He murmured. Sirius nodded, making a soft noise of assent.

They both just lay there for several long moments, not making any motion to get up.

"C'mon Moony, we have to... mmmm...." The latter noise was caused by Remus beginning to nibble on the unmarked side of Sirius' neck.

He pulled away from Remus' mouth, albeit a tad unwillingly.

"Moony. As much as I adore you nibbling on my neck…." He grinned at the other boy. "My arse is getting awfully cold."

"But you're so…" He gave Sirius an uncharacteristic smirk. "Tasty."

Sirius chuckled and stood up, pulling Remus with him.

"Do I taste better than that chocolate you are always eating?" He turned on the hot water and pulled Remus under the stream with him. Remus looked thoughtful.

"Now there's an idea."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow at him in question.

"What is?" Remus' answering grin was evil.

"Mr. Black, I do believe that I want to do nothing more than smother you in chocolate and lick you clean." His voice was firm but a blush tinted his cheeks at the bold declaration.

Sirius' eyebrow rose farther and he grinned at Remus.

"That sounds delightful but… where are we going to get that much chocolate?"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x

_Happy Valentine's Day whether you be single or not! :3 I 3 Uke!Sirius, Remus doesn't get to top near enough. Lol._

_A huge shoutout and lots of chocolate covered lycanthropes to my glorious beta Hobo-chan! –huggles- (And if you didn't know.... a Lycanthrope is a werewolf and Lycanthropy is the condition thereof.)  
_


End file.
